1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting structure of spikes or the like for sport shoes, particularly to a mounting structure of spikes or the like, by which mounting bases embedded in a sole are protected and damaged mounting components can be replaced by new mounting components.
2. Description of Related Art
It is necessary often to kick the ground during practice or playing games of sports such as baseball, soccer and the like. Accordingly spikes, studs or the like as an assisting means for kicking the ground by shoes are generally provided on the bottom of a shoe.
For example, in a soccer shoe, as shown in FIG. 8, a stud 62 made of synthetic resin is fixed to the head part 61 of a metallic bolt 60. The metallic bolt 60 conjugated with and fixed to the stud 62 is detachably fixed in a screwed manner to a nut part 64 provided at a metallic mounting substrate 65 in a sole 63 comprising the bottom of a shoe body. In a baseball shoe, as shown in FIG. 9, a nut part 64 provided in the metallic mounting substrate 65 is provided in the insertion hole of the sole 63, and the metallic bolt 60 is detachably fixed in a screwed manner so as to fit the spike 66 to the sole 63. It is advantageous in such mounting structures of a spike or the like for sport shoes that the stud, the spike or the mounting bolt are replaceable by removing the bolt in the case that the stud or the spike are damaged or the locking bolt is damaged and deformed.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional mounting structures of spikes or the like, in the case of damaging the nut part 64 provided in the mounting substrate, the entire mounting substrate must be removed from the sole. This raises the problems that such an operation is very complicated and causes damage in the bottom of the shoe, thus deteriorating its durability and wearability.
In another conventional mounting structure of spikes or the like, as shown in FIG. 10, a mounting base 67 made of a synthetic resin material is embedded and fixed in the sole 63. In such a structure, a cushion material can be mounted on the sole and the problem concerning the strength of screwed engagement with the mounting bolt and the mounting base can be solved, but in the case of damaging in the mounting base or the nut part, such a problem that not only the mounting base but also the sole must be replaced is caused. Accordingly in view of the conventional problems, a main object of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure of spikes or the like for sport shoes, by which a mounting base embedded in the sole can be protected, the replacement of the other components can be carried out easily and the duration of the shoe usage can be increased.